Journey of Life
by DelHES
Summary: I have always loved you, everything about you. Your curly hair, Your green eyes, Your dimples, Your sweet smile, Even now I still do.


**Hey guys, this is my first one- shot. Hope you guys like it**

I have always loved you, everything about you.

Your curly hair,

Your green eyes,

Your dimples,

Your sweet smile,

Even now I still do.

I will never forget about you, your heavy yet loving voice, your laugh, your promise.

I first met you in high school. I am the new student and you are the smartest guy, the ace of basketball team, a great musician and the most popular guy with lots of friends and girls tailing you behind. I am no match for you, you're in a whole different world from me, an ordinary girl. I can only watch you from afar and admiring you since I'm not brave enough to talk to you, but fate said something different.

One day, our English teacher has paired us for a group assignment.

"Hey, I will be your partner. My name is Harry and I'm kind of noisy, please bear with me" you offering your hand which I gladly accepted.

"Hi, I'm Anna. It's nice to meet you and I'm kind of the quiet type so please bear with me too" I shake your hand and smile at you, look you straight in the eyes for the first time.

We start to communicate and talk every day even after our assignment has done. You always try to look for a topic to talk about which I find it cute, you even spent less time with your friends but they don't mind it at all. In three months, a dream that I always had has become reality, you've become my best friend and here you are sitting beside me in a garden talking about unnecessary stuff but I still laugh about it and following every words that come out of your mouth, you never make me bored.

"An, I always find you're cute" you start to take my hand and rub it like it is the most precious gem in the world

I laugh, "Thanks Haz" a nickname that I gave to you and you gladly accept it

"No, I'm serious" you look directly to my eyes, a seriousness written all over your beautiful green eyes. I stop laughing and start hoping what I've always hoped.

"I always watch you from afar, you're different. You're a quiet girl but that's what makes you cute, you always tried to make everyone love you and I think it really work. Even the most popular guy that every girl wanted can fall for you" tears start to threaten to fall, the tears of happiness. I know where this is going, a hope I have in the moment has become more confident

"Anna, will you be my girlfriend?" tears stream down my face and I hug you tightly. I can feel you're smiling.

Two words which will change us came running out of my mouth, "I do".

Since that day, we always spend our time together. And do you remember?

The time when I give you my virginity in my room on our first month anniversary,

When you take me to a romantic dinner on our second month anniversary,

And when we have our first fight on our third month anniversary.

That time, just like how we met, I was paired with a student, George, in a biology group assignment. I appreciate how you let me do our assignment and you wont complain even when the time usually we use to be together was taken, until one day we're cuddling in my room.

"So, how's your assignment?" You ask me

"It's nearly done" I focused on my phone, my fingers dancing on the keypad

"Who are you texting?" you look at my phone "George? You always have time in school with him, why must you still text him when its time for us?"

"Sorry Haz, its really important" I give you my attention for a while, peck your cheek and go back to my phone, continuing to text him.

I hear you sigh, "An, please? I really miss you" you try to kiss my lips and I let you but I still keep my focus to my phone. You're really angry at my behavior and stand up from the bed, I look at you confusedly

"Would you please stop that An? Is he more important than me?"

"No, its not-"

"Just" you sigh again, "Why don't you just date him if he more important than me?!" you get out of my room and leave me there, surprise and crying alone all night. Since that night, I learned that a single mistake can destroy everything.

We didn't text nor talk for the rest of the week, I wanted to text you but I'm afraid you wont replay me and it will be more hurting. Until on Saturday, I heard the bell in my house ring, I open the door and see you there, guilty all written in your face and eyes dart to the floor. You bring a blue rose, my favorite rose in your right hand and giving it to me while you're apologizing, you've been thinking it for the past week and you find it you cant live without me. I apologize to you too for ignoring you when you need me and I gladly accept your apology and rose.

On our fifth month anniversary, you ask me to take you to meet my parent and my family and when you meet my family, they gladly accept you and quickly become close with them. The next day, you take me to meet your family and to explore your hometown. I really love your family and they love me too.

We go to the same university but different major, I take music while you take science. You always say that you love science, how it always make you curious and fun to find something new.

On our 4th year of university, our university throws a ball before our graduation day just like every year. We dance at the ball, enjoying every rhythm as the music walk through our ears. You pull my hand and bring me to the backyard where we usually enjoy our break time. We stop at our usual spot, you kneel on one knee in front of me and so desperate to take something out from your pocket. You hold my right hand with your right while you hold a small red box on your left hand.

"An, I don't think its enough for me to confess my love just when we meet at school or when we enjoy our time, I wanted always to say I love you when you're awake from your dream or before you take a step into the dream world" You take a deep breath before continuing your sentences.

"Anna Elyria, will you accompany me in my journey in the future and be my wife?" tears rolling down my face

Just like that time when these two words make us until now, its came out of my mouth "I do"

We hold our wedding three months after you propose and you take me to a cruise for our honeymoon. A year later, we have a son, Peter. He have your curly hair and my brown hair color, he have your dimples and my blue eyes. He resembles you a lot, and it makes me really happy to have my little family, until that day.

It's Peter fifth birthday and you decide to take us to the zoo. We go there by bus on 9am and enjoying the sightseeing while you try to explain as much as you can about the animals to our little Peter. We decide to go back home on 4pm by bus, just like when we depart. Peter talk about the animals that he see all along the way when suddenly the bus turn left quickly as if it try to dodge but the bus is overthrown . I put my arms around our son to protect him while you wrap your arms around me, I start to close my eyes and lose consciousness. I awake in a hospital bed and I found my mom crying beside me, she called a doctor and after a while the doctor came to the room. All that I do is ask where is Peter, where are you? My mom start to panic and confuse of what to say, but my dad come in between us, he ask me to calm down and he start to explain whats happening, where is Peter and you. He bring me to see Peter after the doctor go, and I see him sleeping peacefully nothing happened to him which make me relieve, but when I go to your room, fear start to come running down on me, seeing you covered in wound. It really break my heart, I walk to your side and try to wake you and I'm glad to see you awake.

"Hey An"

"Hey Haz" my tears still running down my face, "How are you?"

"I don't feel good at all" your raspy voice ringing in my ears

"An, would you please hear me out?", "What is it Haz?"

"From today on I don't think I can watch my little boy grow up nor being by your side" you're smiling but I can't

"No Haz, please don't talks like that. You will be okay" I wanted to confirm you that you'll be okay, the doctor will help you but you shake your head

"Please just hear me out okay? I wanted you to be happy, don't break down because you still have our son. If you find a man that good enough for you, I will let you go, don't hesitate to start a new life but please don't forget about me" I shake my head, muttering no repeatedly "You've promise me Haz, you will never leave me" You gestured me to come closer, I know what you want. You pressed your lips on me and whisper to me,

"I will always love you"

With that, you draw your last breath. I can't control my tears anymore, I cried hysterically. Even my mom who always calms me can't stop my tears. I need you Harry, only you can stop my tears.

Years have passed and I'm recovered now. But I still can't forget about you, and I can't find a guy as good as you. Peter is 20years old now and he has finished his university and dates a beautiful nice girl, he always said that she resemble me, blue eyes, brown hair. As he got older, he looks like you more and more. Sometimes I always see you in him, protecting both of us. He is as smart as you, he also a basketball player and a musician and maybe, just maybe, he is better than you.

Today, I sit in a church, watching our little son has become a man. He walks down the aisle with his bride- to- be and vow to always protect his wife, his family. He's promising what you promised me and it makes me really happy. I hug him tight saying, "If only your dad was here, watching you create your family" his hand rub my back, a habit you have.

"Its okay mom, I know he wills always watching me from up there".

I watch our son having children, a boy and a girl, the boy have yours and Peter's curly hair while the girl have mine and our son's wife blue eyes. Our grandchildren growth quickly, it's as if time fly just like that. Now I'm old, bet I don't want you to see me like this but sometimes I'm hoping you're still here, growing old together, always saying how beautiful I am, and take care of our grandson together. Finally, now I can meet you again, accompanying you just like before as I'm breathing my last breath, make my son take care of everything and leave the world peacefully. Five words that will always linger in my body and soul, the words I have always told and the words I will tell when we meet up there,

"I will always love you"

**Reviews?**


End file.
